


I was bored

by CaptainJussac



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJussac/pseuds/CaptainJussac
Summary: Another part of the cutest captain of the Red guard's diary .





	I was bored

I WAS BORED 

 

How did I end up being yelled at by the Cardinal in His office again?! 

Well ... sometimes when I am bored I do CRAZY stuffs, like one day I cut the hair of Charpentier while he was sleeping! 

or buying pets, a dozen of pets! HA! 

Putting salt in musketeers's wines! Dangerous actions but Dear God the Face of captain Treville when he realised it was me. 

I just shrugged, he looked so done with me! "I was bored" I smiled, he sighed as always he know me so well now, the Brave Captain Treville! 

I once took all the book of the Cardinal and made a castle in the garden with them it was 6 meters high. He looked at me than the sky, before shouting 

" WHY?"I remember answering by a " I was bored, you see! and I saw aaaall the books...and ..well I made a castle" smiling innocently 

"I was not talking to you, Jussac ! But to God ! Why did he send me... You ?! " 

"Because I am the only star in your darkest nights ! I don't shine, I just keep you warmth inside, Eminence " I said 

he rolled his eyes a bit flushed than ordered me to put the books back into the library by alphabetical order ! 

I did put them back but in size order, he haven't noticed yet! 

I get bore so quickly, I don't have any patience.

That's one of his Eminence worries! me being bored! 

Actually now that I think of it, it's everyone worries, even The King Louis....He surprised me under the Cardinal tent one day when we were doing the Siege 

of another big city waiting for news, he saw me playing with an army of Red guards fruits ...yes actual fruits

red apples with face carved on it and tiny hats made of leaves, wood sticks as swords

and musketters as potatoes...I hate potatoes! I remember that his Eminence was a red smiling poppy, Joseph a brown nut 

and his Majesty a Fleur de Lys ...the King looked at me in awe!

I know he orders people to keep me busy from that day on ! 

what was I saying....Yes! What I am doing in his Eminence office again ? 

Well I thought it would be funny and interesting to be able to follow the paths of the cats and turtles,

So I used all the inks in the Palais and soaked the paws of my pets in it and let them gallivant freely all day long 

I know the path now ! his Eminence too....

Inks have stained the carpets, the wood furnitures, clothes, bedcovers, curtains, papers 

and now there is no inks left for the Cardinal to work ! 

What can I say ....I was bored !


End file.
